Talk:Blue Mage/Archive 1
Though I don't have the exact answers for the BLU questions, I have completed it myself and i don't think 'evil' answers are entirely successful, having tried that last night myself. My recommendation is to answer them in a very honorable and self-sacrificing manner. Also, the article SE posted about Blue Mages has all of the answers tucked away if you aren't lazy and look closely. Just my two cents. -Avaine 12:17, 20 April 2006 (PDT) ---- Is the quest for this "An Empty Vessel" ? If so, the quest description should be moved to that page and this page should only have "Blue Mage can be attained by completing {quest}" --Syeria 12:56, 20 April 2006 (PDT) Regarding Job Traits. I noticed someone added Beast Killer as a level 4 trait. According to http://ffxi.allakhazam.com/db/jobs.html?fjob=16;mid=114563696740678174;num=18; the job traits are actually due to having certain spells equipped and have nothing to do with the level. With Beast Killer, this would mean that whenever Wild Oats and Sprout Smack are equipped, the Beast Killer trait will be activated. Additionally, whenever Sheep Song and Healing Breeze are activated, an auto-regen effect is activated. edit: from what else I've heard, it works a bit like this. Equip 2 plantoid spells, and you get Beast Killer. Equip 2 beast spells, and you get Aquan Killer. etc. etc. I do not know if there is a pattern to traits such as Auto-regen. - WinterNightz BLUs are... ...making my PLD life hell in Valkurm. What part of "mage" did these people, who have obviously been playing long enough to understand it, do they not get? I pull a monster and they start chain-nuking like newbie BLMs, and I can't get hate back without some seriously tricky maneuvers. Even my boyfriend's Hundred Fists + Combo can't steal hate from me. I don't know what to do at this point short of repeatedly yelling "don't overnuke!" like a spaz. --Chacharu 20:51, 25 April 2006 (PDT) ---- Sounds like newbery to me, but its really just enthusiasm. I know I'd like to blast away, but chances are, I'd just cast Wild Oats then go attack it until a little more hate is on the tank before opening up with another spell. --Chrisjander 20:58, 25 April 2006 (PDT) ---- I personally haven't partied as Blue Mage just yet and i intend to solo to atleast level 15 (80 exp from level 14 atm) I am thoroughly enjoying solo work. If Blue Mages are 'nuking' the hell out of the monsters they should atleast be doing damage to justify the amount of damage they'll recieve in return. Blue Mages aren't like ordinary mages, we were designed specifically for melee casting and some of the spells are TP based. You could try telling them to wait for 2nd "Provoke" before they let loose with spells. Alternatively you could tell them "you die, your problem" and if they do die do the occasional shout for a raise but continue pulling regaurdless, there are few monsters that a party of 5 cant kill that a party of 6 is normally used (it's just slower with 5 and more down time). --Perim 03:14, 26 April 2006 (PDT) ---- I suppose I've really got no choice. I'll keep the "2nd Provoke" rule in mind. Should be easy enough to follow, enthusiasm or not. ;3 Honestly though, I was so excited about these jobs, but lately I'm just happy to end up in a PT of subjob-less basic sixers...--Chacharu 01:45, 27 April 2006 (PDT)